The Second Alchemist
by Jinxx Valentine
Summary: Page Wilhem's life has been torture. When she goes to Central to become a State Alchemist she meets the Elric Brothers. But with the homunculus and her sister after her can she suceed to get Edward Elric? And can Ed admit his feelings for her? Ed/OC
1. OC characters

The Second Alchemist

**Okay, this isn't really a chapter but the info on my OC. **

Name: Page Pacifica Wilhem

Hair: shoulder length black (Naturally pale blonde)

Eyes: Mystic grey

Age: 16 (Same as Ed in my story)

Skin: Pale

Personality: Usually calm but easily raged, outgoing, sometimes quiet. (Kind of like Ed because of her height)

Favorite alchemy: Restoring or fixing things, cannons

Reason for joining the Military: I just wanted to get to the research

Race: Specialized Human (Automail left arm)

Military Ranking: Special Lieutenant

Other Characters…

Name: Hate

Age: ?

Personality: Hates everything…'nuf said.

Hair: black tainted with red

Eyes: Black

Race: Homunculi

Name: Lita Wilhem (Fury)

Age: would be 14

Personality (Before turned into homunculi): Sweet, nice, and always finding the good in people. (Turned into homunculi): Hateful, easily raged, jealous of others, hates her sister (Page) most of all.

Hair: was a dark brown/blonde now pure black

Eyes: Mystic grey

Skin: pale/normal

Race: human turned into homunculi

Okay, I'll be explaining this whole 'Lita turned into homunculi' thing.

Story: When Page's grandfather, a famous alchemist who worked on the project to bring back the life of a chimera back into it's human form, died Page took on his research as his dying wish told her but behind her parents backs.

Lita talked Page into letting her help since both of them were talented at a young age. Their mother, their Grandfather's daughter, began to suffer from a great illness.

After their mothers death Page researched from every book possible that could find a way to bring her back without using forbidden alchemy.

When her father found out her plans of secret alchemy and her grandfathers research he went ballistic and branded the marks of alchemy in fire burns on her back for punishment. Lita and Page knew now that their father was no loved one of theirs.

After a year of research Page used her grandfather's idea of chimera into a new way. She planned to bring her mother back and mend her soul with another to create a human life instead of a chimera. Their results were a tragic ending…

Page lost her left arm and Lita had lost her human soul and was created into a homunculi. Lita promised revenge on Page for doing this.

Page managed to find a woman willing to give her free automail limbs before she could die. The rest of the night only got worse…

**Okay, I'll have a chapter up soon!**

**-Teye**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay! First chapter**

**Gluttony: Can I eat her? -Points at Teye-**

**Me: I'm a 130 pound (I think) teenager of cheap skin! I ain't tasty!**

**Gluttony: -drooling-**

**Me: Sick'em Kiba! -Hides behind Kiba Inuzuka-**

**Kiba: -growls at Gluttony- bark, bark**

**Chapter 1 (I warn you this chapter is a bit boring, it's just her exam.)**

_'I just had to come here.'_ Page thought as the soldiers dragged her.

"I didn't even do anything!" She shouted.

"You trespassed the Military Base!" The 1st soldier said.

"How was I supposed to know?!" Page yelled. "Let me go now!"

"Who do you think you are to be ordering us around?!" A soldier said.

"Page Pacifica Wilhem, that's who!" She yelled. At that moment they dropped her and she landed with a 'Oof!'

_'A little more gently next time!'_

"Wilhem?!"

"Like Jakob Wilhem, the famous alchemist?" She heard the whispers about her dead grandfather.

"Yes, now I demand to take the exams!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry but you need permission from a major or colonel." The soldier from before said.

"Then lead me to one. I don't have all damn day." She said calmly.

"I think I'll take care of this men." Page turned and saw a man with black hair (Can you guess?)

"Yes Colonel Mustang." The Soldiers saluted and ran off.

"Colonel?" Page asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, Colonel Roy Mustang, and you are Page Wilhem?" Roy said. The girl nodded.

Page Pacifica Wilhem, a young at age Alchemist. She had black hair that draped her shoulders and long side swept bangs, mystic grey eyes, and pale skin. She wore black baggy shorts that reached a few inches above her knees, a black t-shirt, and a light black leather jacket. She had her hands hidden in her pockets.

"Follow me for the test. Why don't we make this quick?" Roy grinned and walked. She followed, still dumbfounded by the mans appearance.

...

Page quickly finished the test with ease of hours to spare, she knew every question. After sitting on the three-legged chair she went on to the last part of the exam.

_'I still don't get the chair thing. _(Me neither, the whole balance thing. What, you're butt needs balance to do alchemy?)_ And how the hell do those chairs stand like that?' Page thought._

"Show us you're best alchemy." Roy grinned. By now many military men were gathering around.

"Easy." Page clapped her hands (She's wearing black gloves by the way) together and touched the ground. A GIANT cannon appeared and shot up into the air. With alchemy a spear (Like Ed's) came into her hand and she aimed just right and threw the sharp part of the spear at the cannons fire. Metal met fire and lightening shot down on the ground, burning the dirt there (Poor dirt).

"I think we've found our new alchemist." Roy kept that grin.

...

"I suggest making you're test a bit harder Colonel." Page said. "So, am I gettin' a new nickname or what?"

"...The Lightening Alchemist." Mustang said. Page shrugged.

"I'll take it." She said. Roy tossed a military watch toward her.

"Welcome to the military, lightening."

**See next chapter where Eddy comes in! I'll inform you my friend will often be mentioned here. To keep her name hidden she will call herself 'TwilightLover' (She's a Twilight freak.)**

**Ed: Eddy?**

**Me: It could have been Eddo like twilightlover calls you.**

**TL: Yeah, but Teye could have called you sh-Teye covers TL's mouth-**

**Ed: I'M NOT SHORT!!**

**Me: We didn't say that! Well...I didn't!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Teye (now Jinxx) is back!! ^-^**

**Ed: Back or annoying? By the way, gluttony still wants to eat you**

**Teye: -stares at drooling gluttony-**

**-Silence-**

**SMACK!!!**

**Teye: crazy cannibal pedophile!!! **

**Al: Teye doesn't own Fullmetal alchemist, if she did, Ed would be taller**

**Ed: I'M NOT SHORT!!!**

~In Mustang's Office~

"So, since your new. I have an assignment." Page swore she saw a glint in his eyes +.-

"What?" Page asked.

"Let's wait for Fullmetal to arrive first." Mustang said.

_'Fullmetal? Who the hell is...'_

Page was cut off with the door slamming open. "What the hell is your problem?! You sent us to get attacked by homunculi!"

Page looked at the two rambuncious (sp?) characters. One was tall and covered in armor. The other was short but only a few inches taller than her (I made Ed a BIT taller, he's still short), with sandy blonde hair and gold eyes. cloaked in black and red, he looked pissed.

"Fullmetal, this is our new member. The Lightening Alchemist." "Fullmetal" looked at Page's apparel attire. a white tank top, black jacket with sleeves up ending at her waist curve, black shorts, and black motorcycle boots. Her hair was worn up in a ponytail with many bracelets and necklaces adorned. Her nails were dipped as a dark purple.

"Ahem, take a picture, it'll last longer." Page said, raising an eyebrow.

"Who said I was staring at you?" Ed lied.

"_Right_." Page emphasized.

"Whatever, shorty." Ed said, grinning. Page's vain on her forehead pulsed as she turned to him.

"Hah, _I'm _short. Look at you, ya pea-sized brat!" Page countered.

mustang and Al just watched the two fight, head to head.

"Your both short, now shut up." Mustang interrupted.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' SHORT?!" The two shouted, causing mustang to sweadrop. -_-;

"Anyway, Page, this is Ed and Al. You three will be assisting each other on a mission." Mustang explained. "Page, what exactly are your skills outside of alchemy?"

"Battle, thiefery, stealth, and I can break any security lock system you got." Page grinned, proud of her abilities.

"Perfect. You'll be going a city called Leon. There have been odd deaths, from illness, murder, you name it."

"Leon? The City of Moon and Sun?" Page asked. Ed gave her a confused look.

"Everyone there is known for their worship of Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu. They believe in the two elements, fire and water, or ice. Ther city of opposition is Hatre (Hot-tray), which is of wind and earth, Fujin and Sukuna. The small area has many Japanese believed beliefs. Its said that Leon is currently at war with Chosee (Chose-aye), the believers of Hachimen, god of war."

"Great knowledge, Lightening." Mustang said. "You will get to the bottom of this. We suspect it is homunculi. You leave tomorrow."

"Got it." They nodded.

**Teye: well, see ya. There was a little lesson on Japanese deities. I made up the names.**

**Ed: I'M NOT SHORT!!! -**

**Teye: Oh, I thought you didn't hear that... . .**

**TL: Seriously, just admit it, Eddo.**

**Ed: -chasing Teye- NEVER!!!**

**Al: Brother, don't kill her, she writes the story!! ^-^;**


	4. NEWS!

Now, if you want me to post my trailer for this story onto youtube, review an answer

-Jinxx


	5. Chapter 3

**Teye: I'm trying to get back into writing! By the way, I only got 2 new reviews.**

**To GoddessPhoenix3173: Thank you so much for the review! (unlike _some_ people!-stares at readers and no reviewers-)**

**To Lane Render: Even if you didn't like my story, thank you for the critism, I'll work on it. I hope I can write as good as you.**

**Ed: Why should you?**

**Teye: -_-, thanks Ed**

**TL: Or should I say, Shor-(Teye slaps TL)**

**Teye: must you repeat your mistakes? Well, anyway, we're gonna meet some new characters today! ^-^**

**Winry: Teye-chan doesn't own FMA, if she did, Ed would be taller and drink his milk~!**

**Ed: WINRY!**

"Ugh, this is so boring!" Page groaned, looking out the train window.

"You'll get used to it." Ed replied.

"Don't worry, Page, we're almost at Leon." Al said, trying to ease Page's boredness. After a few minutes, she just started reading.

"Why do train rides have to be so long?" The Lightening Alchemist asked.

"How should I know." Ed mumbled. Page suddenly stood up at the sound of banging from the top of the train.

"Oh don't tell me!" This time it was Ed's turn to groan. "Mustang's gonna die for this!"

As they ran to the balcony in the back, Page muttered, "For once, I feel bad for Mustang, only cause he's gonna die."

As soon as they jumped to the top of the train, the vision of a giant man--or half hunk of metal, as Page would say. His lackeys were no better.

Five minutes into the battle, and the lackeys were already down on their knees.

"Can't this be a _little _more interesting?" Page said as she swung what looked like particles of electricity shaped like a whip from her finger to the giant hunk of metal.

The man, being the weak criminal he is, hit only Page's automail arm. "That the best you got?" she sad tiredly. "might as well end this."

Clapping her hands together, the ground of the train became a cannon, which charged up (oh, surprise) electric particles and shot the man almost right off the train (that would've REALLY hurt in the morning!)

"How the hell did you do that?!" Ed exclaimed.

"They don't call me the Lightening Alchemist for nothin', ya know." Page grinned and strolled away, stepping over countless of the injured lackeys. They only groaned in pain, which she ignored.

~In Leon~

"Finally!" Page shouted in glee, stretching her stiff limbs. "So, where to?"

"Why don't we just find a place to stay first?" Al asked the other two.

"Sure, it's too late to go searching now." Ed said. As they walked down the dark caressed streets, Page noticed small, light noises.

"Wait a minute, I hear something." She pointed out, causing the other two to stop.

As soon as she said this, she dodged a knife as fast as possible, only to see a dark clad figure in front of her. "Heh, heh, seems like we got a thief on our hands."

"What's it to ya?" The mysterious thief grinned under what seemed to be like a her's mask. The ex-thief and masked presence started a quick and swift battle of dodging attacks.

After doing speedy somersaults backwards, Page's face seemed to say "OH!" and then smirked. "There's only one person I know that could keep that speed, is that you Arisa?"

"Huh?" The thief pulled off her mask to reveal dark brown waved hair, lightly tanned skin, and chocolate brown eyes. "Hey, Page! You'd think I'd know those moves anywhere!"

"It is you! Hey, where's Nickolas then?" Page asked.

"Oh! Hey Nickie, you can come out now! It's Page!" the girl, Arisa shouted over to an alleyway.

"Page?! Where?!" The boy, Nickie, ran out from the dark alleyway, only to run over to Page, and practically crush her.

"Nick...can't...breathe..." The Lightening Alchemist said, breathing for blocked air.

"Oops, sorry!" Nick pulled back. Arisa, however, took the chance to take a quick hug and smile.

"So, what's a street celebrity like you doin' here in Leon?" Arisa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't exactly tell you here. Is there any chance we could stay at the hangout with you?" Page said.

"No prob! It'd be an honor to have Pags back with us!" Nick grinned. The two then finally noticed Ed and Al.

"Oh, Pags finally got a boyfriend?!" Arisa laughed, walking over to Ed. "Hey, I'm Arisa, Pags's old friend. That's Nickie."

"Arisa! He's not my boyfriend, he's my partner! That's Alphonse and Edward Elric." Page introduced, pointing to which was which. "Ed, Al, this is my old friends I met a few years ago, Arisa and Nick."

"Well, come on, let's go!" Arisa giggled and started running down the streets, Nick behind her.

"Yeah, follow me Ed, Al!" Page ran toward her two old friends, already behind them.

The Elric brothers just gave each other a confused look.

**Teye: Well, hope ya liked it! I had Writer's Block while writing this, but my "The Second Alchemist Trailer" video on youtube on xxxAmestrisxxx's channel inspired me (hint hint about the video)**

**TL: Wow, so, who was Arisa and Nick dedicated after?**

**Teye: -breathes to speak- I...don't know...**

**TL: Is it me? -hopeful look-**

**Teye: -Breathes again- Yea--no...**

**TL, Ed, Page, and Al: -raise eyebrows-**

**Silence...**

***enter cricket sounds***

**Teye: Well...**

**Winry: R and R! ^-^**


	6. To The Reviews

To some of the reviews:

To _Voice of Reason_: What exactly do you mean "Stop that"?

GoddessPhoenix3173: Thank you so much, and she does kick butt! ^^, (-a fist, sorry you can't tell! ^-^')

And to everyone else who reads, I need some ideas for the next chapter, please review your ideas and I'll try to make it work.

So far I've gotten over 200 views on my Second Alchemist trailer so--THANK YOU!!!

If you like Naruto, Bleach, or Vampire Knight OC pairings, you can see the other trailers I have on there now!!! (hint hint!)

LOVE YOU YA READERS AND WATCHERS!!!! ^_^

-Jinxx

P.S.

Page: THANKS FOR WATCHING AND READING SHORY AND ME'S VIDEO STORY!

Ed: I'M NOT SHORT!! :(

Jinxx: Oh, c'mon, you're BOTH SHORT FOR GOD'S SAKE!!

TL: JUST ADMIT YOU LOVE EACH OTHER ALREADY!!!

Jinxx: R and R!! ^-^


End file.
